


Syfy Movies Make Great Background Noise

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, i also may have written this instead of going to my poetry class, i honestly think it's about the same thing, idk if you think the rating should be upped just tell me, mostly because of Tom, not my usual fic but i had inspiration, strong language because they have sex and penis is not a sexy word, they're in a relationship already, this actually happens a lot with them, under mature because i don't think its that descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: Out of the four of them, Tom is the most ready to get a little playful with his boyfriends. Any and every excuse he can have, he uses just to give kisses and to touch and massage until he isn't the only one grinding and moaning... Movie nights are his favorite excuse so far.





	Syfy Movies Make Great Background Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyareyoureyesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whyareyoureyesblack).



> I mainly prefer writing fluff, but what can I say?
> 
> I was inspired by Karma (whyareyoureyesblack over on Tumblr) <3 Her art is fantastic, and the base of a bunch of my encouragement to write! Her polyworld stuff is to die for and I decided to write her a thing! (i submitted it to her a few days back and finally decided why not put it here as well)
> 
> mmm not sure if i'll write more smut in the future, i guess we'll see haha  
> enjoy

In Tom’s defense, movies always made him frisky. Especially bad horror with too much blood and cheesy lines and crappy monsters. Probably had something to do with all the rubber suits, and the sounds of pain, and the terrible jokes.

Barely ten minutes into the horrible b-rate movie with plastic bodies being torn into by some monster bear, Tom found himself thinking about about certain body parts he loved.

Tom’s eyes slipped from the screen, hesitating on Tord and Matt laying together to Tom’s right, and landing on Edd who was under the curl of Tom’s arm. He was sitting with his arms crossed, focused on the movie, but his body was inclined so that he was resting against Tom’s side.

With a sly grin, Tom slipped his arm tighter around Edd, pulling him close. His hand rested just at the collar of Edd’s shirt. Edd didn’t even look away from the screen, thinking that Tom just was trying to get comfortable. Then Tom leaned close, smirk against Edd’s ear.

“Hey, you want to know what else bites?”

“Not now, Tom. We haven’t even seen the monster yet,” Edd muttered back, tilting his head away from Tom’s breath.

Tom followed Edd’s retreat, tucking his face into Edd’s neck. He pressed several chaste kisses along the edge of Edd’s soft jaw and throat. Edd made a noise that was obviously supposed to be a scoff, but it shook.

“You sure?” Tom’s voice dropped into a rumbling tone as he whispered against the shell of Edd’s ear, “I could show you a much better monster right now~”

“Your pick up lines suck.” 

Despite his words, Edd didn’t push Tom away, and Tom felt Edd fight back a shiver. Tom instantly pressed a bouquet of smooches along Edd’s pulse and stubble and the mole just under Edd’s ear. Tom’s free hand slipped over Edd’s leg, fingers picking at the hem of Edd’s shorts. 

“I can do more than suck, love.” Tom’s nails dragged gently over Edd’s thigh, right where his shorts stopped. Then they inched up more, pushing up the shorts higher. 

Edd hummed brokenly, like he was trying to scold but it sounded stifled. 

“Tom, come on. The movie hasn’t even been on that long.”

“I don’t feel like waiting two hours,” Tom kissed the sensitive skin behind Edd’s ear, “I want to kiss you now.”

Edd’s uncontrollable smile shook his serious attempt, “Is that all?” 

“I want to touch you, and suck on your chest and thighs, and your dick. And ride you, right here, right now, on the couch. If we’re really having fun, Matt and Tord will join in.” 

Tom suckled at Edd’s throat, leaving light red marks.

“You just want to ruin movie night.” 

Tom’s hand squeezed on Edd’s thigh at Edd’s accusation, slipping against Edd’s stretch mark lined inner thigh. The pressure made Edd jump, and in the light of the TV, Tom could tell Edd was burning red. Tom made sure Edd could feel his sharp grin against his throat.

“I’m about to make movie night. And you’re the main lead.” 

Edd actually looked at him then, trying to seem unimpressed, but it was obvious he was flattered. He was always a sucker for sweet talk. And Tom knew it too. They all did.

“And what does that make you?”

Tom’s fingers massaged along Edd’s thigh, his skin soft like bunched satin at the pressure. 

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m the monster~” 

“Pretty lame monster-” Edd bit down another sound, something like a snort and a laugh, but Tom bit just hard enough that Edd became aware of how sharp Tom’s teeth were, and Edd shivered. 

His light kissing on Edd’s neck became heated sucking, teeth touching and teasing as he bruised Edd with his lips. Tom worked over Edd’s neck lovingly as his hand teased circles into the softness of Edd’s thigh. 

Tom pressed his lips to Edd’s. Softly at first, just a few testing kisses, but then Edd instantly leaned into him. Tom’s hand stopped playing with Edd’s thigh and trailed into Edd’s lap. Edd huffed a chuckle that was already breathless, but Tom kissed him again. 

Tom’s hand was light and teasing as he brushed his fingers along the line of Edd’s shorts, and Edd’s breathing picked up. Tom’s tongue played with Edd’s lip before Edd met Tom’s prodding with parted lips, his hand slipping up to curl along Tom’s jaw and having an impression of leading him.

With one hand still palming Edd, Tom dragged his free hand across Edd’s shoulders and down his front till his nails were digging into the fabric of Edd’s collar. Edd groaned lowly, so low that Tom just barely heard it over the exaggerated screams on the blood stained movie screen. As they kissed, Tom slyly shifted so that he was straddling Edd’s lap. Instead of complaining, Edd roamed Tom’s mouth. His hand moved from Tom’s jaw to Tom’s hair, and whatever enthusiasm he lacked before was now equal to Tom’s. His other hand tapped at Tom’s waist.

They parted when Tom slipped his hand into Edd’s shorts to touch his hardening dick. As Edd shifted against the sudden heated skin, Tom went back to working over his neck with kisses and nips and sucks. He gave Edd’s neck the same exact treatment as Edd’s mouth, lathing Edd’s soft skin with tingling spots of light purple bruises. Edd’s hitching gasps and now cramped shorts were tell-tale signs that Tom was doing perfect.

Just as Tom started to pull Edd free of his shorts, Tord’s voice broke the haze of the moment. 

“Oh no, he got Edd.”

Tom glanced up from his handy work to find that both Tord and Matt were watching them. Tord looked utterly amused still cradled against Matt’s chest, while Matt seemed flustered, biting back a smirk.

“You’re next,” Tom answered almost threateningly before nipping at Edd’s lips. Edd huffed, his hand moving to grab Tom’s waist and yanking him closer. His other hand tugged at Tom’s hair, making his eyes fall back on him as he angled his hips so that Tom’s tent touched his exposed self. Tom jolted in surprise, though his body rolled down to keep the friction.

“F… finish what you s-started first,” Edd tried to order harshly, but his voice shook, hot breath against Tom’s face and needy body just under Tom’s hand. 

Tom obediently stroked Edd, which made Edd sigh in relief, his hand playing with Tom’s hair.

“I love it when you get bossy~” Tom nearly purred, continuing his pressure without any real pace, which made Edd twitch as he tried to adjust.

“Does that mean I get Tord now?” Matt interrupted, sounding excited. 

Tom threw a lustful smirk at the other two, about to say something teasing, just when Edd’s hand slipped into his pants, and came out with Tom’s cock already leaking as Edd pulled. Tom’s smirk shook and he let out a mewl, curling into Edd. With a panting laugh, Tom commented, “S-Sure, but you two better catch up.” 

Edd used his hold on Tom’s hair to pull his face up to him, and Edd stole Tom back into a heated kiss. As their tongues mingled, and they each stroked each other, Matt climbed over Tord. Matt reached into the side table next to the couch and pulled out a tube of lube (kept there for situations just like this one). Then he flipped around, pulling Tord back to him with an arm around Tord’s thin waist. Tord chuckled teasingly as his back became flush with Matt’s chest. One of his legs hooked over Tord’s, leading Tord’s legs to spread. Tord leaned back, putting his head on Matt’s shoulder.

“I was enjoying the movie, you know,” Tord commented, eyes by no means even glancing at the TV in question. 

“This show’s more interactive than the movie,” Matt explained. “And I personally love being involved more than just watching. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?”

Tord tried to throw a playful look over his shoulder, but then Matt lightly nipped at Tord’s throat, teeth coming just short of his skin before his lips pursed against Tord’s chilled skin. Tord jumped in the hold, pushing back against Matt. The smirk on his face was love struck and eager.

“I’ll agree with anything you say if you bite me,” Tord announced, a low groan in his voice as he tilted his head to give Matt more reach. 

Matt giggled, and set about lathing Tord’s throat with pricks of his teeth and the pull of his mouth making small kiss marks all over Tord’s skin.

Tom glanced at them and broke his lip lock with Edd, despite the gasps and slight peals in Edd’s voice that complained. Tom lightly swatted Edd’s hand from his member, and kissed Edd on the cheek. Tom slipped from Edd’s lap, hands hooking Edd’s shorts and tugging them down, which Edd groaned about a bit but shifted to help. Once they were gone, Tom instantly pulled apart Edd’s legs and dropped to his knees in-between Edd’s thighs.

On the couch, Tord mingled between enjoying himself and watching Tom and Edd with hungry eyes. His robotic arm was gentle as it tangled fingers in Matt’s ginger locks, holding onto him as Matt sweetly abused his neck. Tord’s other arm was clinging to Matt’s arms around his waist, trying to guide them lower. Matt responded to his pushing by slipping one hand under Tord’s shirt, and dragging his nails over Tord’s flat stomach, causing Tord to moan loudly. 

Instead of digging into his skin, Matt’s fingers danced up to the scars on Tord’s chest, where his fingers became feather light against the sensitive healed skin. Tord shivered.

Tord gasped as Matt continued to dote on his body, gentle and rough at the same time, and they watched as Tom ran his hands over Edd’s twitching thighs. He pressed several quick kisses to the stretch marks and soft flesh before sealing his mouth on Edd’s leg and sucking. He nipped and sucked and left purple and red marks from Edd’s knee up to his sensitive inner thigh, Tom seemingly unable to pull himself away from the plump skin without giving the attention Edd deserved. He took his time as he finished kissing the spot so close to Edd’s dick, before teasingly switching his attention to Edd’s other leg to give it the same treatment as before.

“Nngh- Tom-” 

Edd whined, but didn’t finish his beg because Tom reached out and grabbed gentle hold of Edd’s momentarily neglected member. Dark hooded eyes trained on Edd’s, Tom leaned in and pressed his lips to the shaft. There he placed a few gentle kisses where his hand stroked, while his other hand squeezed Edd’s peppered thigh. Edd’s hands tensed as he grabbed the couch. Tom’s grin was sharp and so proud that Edd probably would’ve frowned at him if he wasn’t already tense and erect in his lover’s hand.

Edd reached out with one hand, smoothing his fingers into Tom’s hair, squeezing harder than he had before. 

Tom’s fat tongue traced a vein, base to tip, where he hardly hesitated before guiding Edd’s dick into his mouth. Edd’s gasp shuddered. 

Tord breathlessly laughed, a quiver to his own voice, “H-ah. Always s-sensitive aren’t you, Edd? That’s adorable-”

He was cut off by his own squeal of pleasure as Matt’s hand slipped into the front of his pants, palming Tord’s half hard member. Matt’s grin parted against the hard muscle of Tord’s shoulder, and his teeth dug in hard enough to leave indents and make Tord’s squeal pitch into a cry. 

“You’re one to talk,” Edd huffed, a hazy teasing grin on his face as Tom lathed his cock with heat and slick saliva.

“Who’s the adorable one now?” Matt sucked at the marks he left, his hand rocking Tord. Tord complained, but his voice was full of pleasure and he had a shaky grin.

Tom pulled back from Edd’s dick, hand still stroking the shaft, and he casually scoffed, “Tord, don’t get huffy just because none of the rest of us cry while getting head.”

“I- I recall making you cry before, Thomas-” Tord’s voice was breathy as he shifted with Matt’s attention, rolling his back against Matt’s chest.

“Yeah, once.” Tom responded with a huff, and then buried his face back between Edd’s thighs. 

Tom curled his tongue along the tip of Edd’s dick, taking his lover into his mouth more with every bob of his head. His tongue and lips and hands quickly made Edd’s air of calm get replaced by moans and heavy breaths. As Tom took him all in, Matt started thrusting against Tord in time with his hand in Tord’s pants. 

Tord groaned lustfully when he felt Matt grind against him, and shifted to add to the friction. Matt’s hand on Tord’s chest traced Tord’s ribs and scars, and ran his nails along Tord’s collarbones and stomach. Tord didn’t hold back any noises, allowing his lovers to hear each shake and pitch, until Matt finally gave in and pulled Tord into a heated kiss. A quick peck that Tord instantly deepened with his hand pulling Matt’s head back to him, licking Matt’s lips. Matt’s hand made Tord’s pants slip down low on his hips as he pulled ecstatic sounds from Tord with every swipe of his thumb and jerk of his wrist.

“Mm-Matt~” Tord purred, and Matt nipped at his lip. He pulled Tord free of his pants, hand moving quickly between rubbing and massaging.

“Tom- ahh- you’re- you’re so-! Good-”

Tom sucked and swallowed Edd greedily, stroking when he pulled away to lick and breathe. Edd moaned Tom’s name, now both of his hands in Tom’s hair. He didn’t need to use the hold to pull Tom back harder, Tom took every slight flinch of Edd’s fingers as a sign for him to add more pressure or attention. Tom pulled back, slurping drool and the taste of Edd with a wide grin.

“Wanna fuck me, love?” 

Edd used his hold on Tom’s hair, to easily lean down and meet Tom’s mouth with a needy tongue. Tom chuckled into Edd’s kiss, and then he was being dragged up from the floor with Edd’s hands clutching his sides and shoulders. Edd nibbled his tongue as his hand slipped down to grope Tom’s ass, and Tom’s laugh dropped to a groan. Tom’s hands fanned over Edd’s stomach, smoothing to his sides. 

By the time they broke from their kiss again, and Edd glanced over to look for the lube, Tord was on his knees with his pants pulled almost entirely off. He was entirely leaning back against Matt, his legs and thighs shaking as he held on. Matt was kissing his shoulders as he stroked Tord with one hand, his other hand kneading into Tord’s hip. He was obviously grinding into Tord by the way the both of them gasped and moved.

Tom groaned a bit, leaning in close to Edd before musing, “Anyone mind if I suck Tord off?”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Edd asked playfully at the same time that Tord moaned, “Yes!”

Matt paused a moment, nuzzling Tord’s neck.  
“We could prep them? And they both suck each other?”

“Matt, I love you,” Tom growled, and Matt smirked.

“I know,” Matt lightly shoved Tord down on the couch, “Now get on your knees~”

Tom hesitated only long enough to pull off his pants, almost falling in the process. 

Edd turned on the couch and, upon seeing Tord’s upturned face directly in front of him, Edd lightly brushed Tord’s hair from his eyes. Tord reached up and tugged on the front of Edd’s shirt, until Edd grinned and allowed Tord to pull him down. Edd slipped his hands on either side of Tord’s face and he pressed his lips to Tord’s, kissing casually. Tord’s hands ran through Edd’s hair, and he leaned into Edd’s kiss, and Edd nibbled his lower lip.

“Alright, enough cute kissing.” Tom playfully pulled Edd’s face up from kissing Tord, and pecked his wet lips.

“Rude,” Tord groaned, arms falling limply down at his sides in protest. Tom snorted, and bent down to give Tord a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Tom licked his lips.

“Am I still rude if I suck your dick?”

“… Yes.”

“Fair enough.” Tom snickered, climbing onto the couch with his knees on either side of Tord’s head and his hard cock in Tord’s face. As Tom leaned down, Matt stopped him for a moment just long enough to slip his tongue into Tom’s mouth, and Tom to kiss back with a rolling moan just before Tord slapped his ass. Tom yelped.

“Enough cute kissing,” Tord restated, and Matt and Edd laughed. 

Tom responded by easily reaching down to take hold of Tord’s dick, pumping it once, and calmly remarked, “It’s not cute when I do it.”

Tord started to respond, but his words died in his throat as Tom’s tongue curled around the head of his dick. With a few more licks, Tom teasingly jerked Tord before sucking him up. For a brief moment, Tord forgot that this was meant to be a mutual thing, swept up in the sudden intensity of Tom’s mouth. He snapped out of it when Tom’s free hand touched his own dick and moved closer to Tord’s face. Tord took the hint, reaching up to caress Tom’s balls and cock. With a slight whine, Tord pressed a kiss to Tom’s dick before sucking the head into his mouth. Tom moaned around Tord, and bobbed his head to return the favor.

Matt ruffled Tom’s hair, pushing his head lower on Tord gently, while his other hand rubbed his fingers together coated in lube. Tom grunted, but didn’t refuse as he engulfed Tord whole, sucked a bit and pulled back. As he continued to suck Tord off, Matt teased his slicked hand along Tord’s ass, before finding the hole. When he pushed one finger in, both Tord and Tom moaned, Tord tensing and Tom shivering from the harsh gasp that chilled his cock. 

Edd smirked and Matt caught sight of the expression. Matt winked, and tossed the lube over to Edd. Edd caught it casually and then set about lathing up his fingers.

“You two are so cute like this,” Matt cooed, “Our little bunnies in heat~ So sweet, and needy, and perfect with your yummy moans. So lovely.”

Edd allowed Matt to delve into his compliments, each praise dripped in lust and longing, feeling just a bit left out. He wasn’t too bothered though; Matt was more than willing to shower the three of them in compliments, it just depended on who he was paying attention to as to who got enough to turn red. 

Besides, Edd found himself content with just the sight before him. He pressed his lips to Tom’s cheeks, quickly kissing his way to the base of Tom’s spine. His tongue flicked out as his his lubed hand slipped along Tom’s ass, teasing his entrance with two fingers. Tom’s deep groan was enough to encourage the other three to make their own noises in turn.

Tord had to raise himself on his arms to be able to bury his mouth against Tom, taking him in with sloppy gulps and pulls. His heavy breathing and pitched moans coated Tom’s cock like his drool, which slipped down Tord’s chin without shame as he slurped and sucked. His hands touched Tom’s thighs and sides, his nails dragging red lines along Tom’s leg. Tom, in turn, groaned and nipped at Tord’s sensitive flesh. Tom’s hands focused on Tord’s dick, but he took moments to squeeze Tord’s thighs or to spread his legs more. 

Matt watched with hungry eyes, his fingers working gently yet steadily as they eased inside of Tord. Edd licked his way inside Tom, slick fingers pushing inside with near ease. Edd then stretched and scissored his way deeper. Tom actually popped off for a moment when Edd slipped a third finger inside and curled them, a rolling groan rising from his chest as he tightened his hold on Tord’s thigh.

Long moments full of groans and begs and gasps and Matt’s purring drowned out whatever horror movie screams and plot that still thrummed on the TV. By the time Matt and Edd were satisfied with their prepping, Tord and Tom were both moaning, huffing messes, having a hard time focusing on each other.

Tord was suddenly dragged down by his hips, causing both of them to pop off of each other, breathing heavily. Matt pulled Tord’s hips directly up against his bare thighs, leaning over him so that their cocks rocked together on Tord’s stomach. 

“Ready, pet?” Matt asked with a wide, excited smile and hooded eyes.

“Please!” Tord begged, voice near desperate, and Matt didn’t hesitate to line himself up. Slowly, Matt started to push himself inside of Tord, hands rubbing along Tord’s hips and sides as he held Tord to his wanted intrusion. 

Tord let out a noise that was partially a moan and mainly a whimper, one of his hands grabbing Tom’s wrist and curling tightly. Tears were in his eyes, mingling with sweat and drool and pre-cum from sucking Tom off. Tom watched Tord’s face, but wasn’t able to ignore the fact that there was no one touching him at the moment.

“E… Edd, hurry up,” Tom whined, only to break off in a groan when Edd’s hand dragged around his hip, to his cock. Quick, hard pulls made Tom drop lower at the couch.

“Ooh, impatient man,” Matt commented warmly before his eyes fell back down on Tord, and he lightly rolled his hips more, and Matt corrected, “Impatient men~ So adorable, wanting us so much you can’t even stand a moment. Precious.”

Tom started to growl, “Stop teasing-” but his voice pitched and became a garbled moan of pleasure as Edd’s dick pushed inside him with shallow grinds. 

Matt leaned down and kissed Tord, just as Edd started thrusting into Tom. 

Edd dropped into a steady beat, thrusting in and out of a writhing Tom who rocked back to met him in time. “Mhh- Tom-!”

“Tord- you’re so… ha- good, you feel so good~” Matt gushed, drinking in Tord’s gasps.

Edd placed kisses along Tom’s shoulders, hand massaging Tom’s lower back and along the curve of his spine. His thrusts were steady and rocking, while Matt picked up the pace with Tord who was gasping and begging and moaning for more. 

“M-Matt~! Ah-h Matt!” Tord near shouted, and Edd sucked at Tom’s neck. Matt shifted, pushing closer, just so he could reach out and grab Edd by the back of his neck. 

“Y… you’re the only one I haven’t kissed yet,” Matt stated breathlessly, and Edd smirked. They kissed, tongues and lips and teeth and gasps, as both of them ground their hips deep into their lovers.

“Tom,” Tord gasped, voice hitching in time with Matt’s hips, “K-kiss me.”

Tom turned his head and found Tord staring at him with gaping lips, and Tom instantly slammed his mouth to Tord’s. It was sloppy and messy, but neither seemed to find it any less than the best kiss considering the way they moaned into each others mouths and sucked lips and kept kissing even when the rhythm of Matt and Edd was out of sync when they picked up speed.

Tord was the first to come, with a strained moan that Tom muffled with his tongue, then Matt quickly after Tord squeezed around him. Edd pulled Tom tight against him. Matt leaned down to kiss Tord once Tom became too overwhelmed to keep making out with Tord. When Edd thrust harder and deeper than before, Tom came into Edd’s hand with a rough cry that Tom forced into the couch cushions. After a few more thrusts, Edd emptied himself inside of Tom, grinding against Tom as they rode out their peaks. 

Edd placed several kisses to Tom’s shoulders and neck, while Matt cuddled Tord. One of Matt’s and Tom’s hands were tangled together, Tom lying on the couch. 

“Well, we missed the movie.” Matt stated brightly.

“Sorry… That’s a lie- I am not sorry at all,” Tom huffed.

“Figured,” Edd remarked, flipping Tom over onto his back, “We’ll just have to watch it again. When you’re not in the mood.”

Tord snorted tiredly, “He’s always in the mood.”

“Then we’ll try ropes? Or maybe when Tom’s too sleepy to try anything?”

“Both of those ideas are very kinky and I am on board for both of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://whyareyoureyesblack.tumblr.com/
> 
> ^^^Check out this blue hoodie babe, she's v nice and v skilled


End file.
